So Wrong
by Pink Ants
Summary: First Castle fic, out of character. Drugs and sin, will eventually have some smut. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Castles POV

It wasn't supposed to be like this, but the feeling he had now could and would never be replaced. It had started off as a dare that neither took too seriously until it happened. He looked over towards her, she was beautiful. The loud roar of the club became a dull thud when he looked at her. She was dancing and chatting with people, her movements were fluid and she had a constant small smile on her face. Two tiny pills was all it took for her to let her guard down. It had come up in a case, talk about the recreational use of drugs, the collage years, who had done what. It seemed that she had been a good girl whereas Richard Castle had been a very, very bad boy. It was completely out of character for her to agree but he promised it would stay between the two of them and if there was any backlash he would take the fall. And so it began a night of drinking and sin and although it was very wrong he wanted Katherine Becket to let her hair down in the worst way possible.

From where he stood at the bar ordering their drinks he could see her mingling with different people. It was starting to hit her, he could tell. Her eyes were just that little bit wider, her hand nervously fiddling with her fathers watch, no doubt having a calming effect on her. After grabbing their drinks he moved his way through the pulsating crowd towards her.

He slid up behind her pressing his body against hers, whispering in her ear. "Miss me?"

She spins around her eyes meeting with his, a brilliant smile on her face. "And here I thought you had left me."

"No just left to get you a drink." He slid the drink into her hand, lingering a little as he did this.

"Another one?"

"Relax detective, you don't have work for the next few days you can enjoy yourself."

She smiles up at him through her lashes, sucking at the straw of the drink. He stands there just gazing at her. Her pupils are huge a sure sign the pills are starting to take effect and he knows that if it's hitting her now it won't be long before it hits him. It's amazing the feeling money can buy.

She murmurs in his ear that she wants to find a place to sit and he follows her blindly through the crowd. They find a booth that's close enough to the action to partake if they want yet far enough away that it's almost intimate. One of the bar boy walks past and Castle orders and few more shots of Tequila.

He sits and Kate sits beside him, a little closer than would be acceptable at work.

"I'm glad I came out tonight with you."

"Me too." He smiles back at her and brushes a lose curl out of her face.

She grabs his hand and traces her fingers over it. Her hand hovers over his for a bit before she moves in and whispers to him in wonder. "Do you feel that?"

"What?"

"That spark, the electricity, the tingle." She giggles and stumbles over her words, as if her brain is trying to describe her feelings but her words just won't let her.

"I think that has a little something to do with what you've taken." He smiles at her.

She shifts closer to him, her hand moving to his thigh. "No, no I always feel this way with you."

The waiter chooses this moment to bring their shots and he tips the waiter and with a smile sends him on his way. He lines up the shots and takes the salt gesturing to her hand.

"I don't know if I should be doing these." She grins at him.

He took her hand in his and looks up at her with a piercing gaze. "Come on detective, live a little."

He moves his mouth to her hand and places an open mouth kiss, keeping his eyes on her the whole time. He then takes the salt and shakes it on the moist skin. She laughs her head falling back exposing her neck. God this was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to all the reviews guys, it was exciting to get them! To **abcfunstuff** I totally understand where you are coming from and it is 100% out of character but I just needed to get this story off my chest and who knows, I will probably get distracted by something shiny in the next few days and write a new story. Hopefully my writing will keep you on board.

Thanks guys I appreciate it, now read on…

**Kate's POV**

She had put effort into how she looked tonight, even left work a little early to get it all done. She had curled her hair to perfection, adding the smokey-eye make up to enhance the already gorgeous eyes she had. When she slipped the tight red dress on she was thankful she had a job that required her to work out. It was all done for him and the reaction she got when he first saw her was reward enough. It was probably the dumbest idea she had ever had to agree to something that would risk both her career and the respect of others, but she trusted Castle and after much debate gave in.

She couldn't even compare the feeling to anything she had ever experienced at all. Her whole body vibrated and she felt as if she was the first time she was seeing everything. Every tiny detail fascinated her and she was content to just sit in the middle of the club with all the hustle and bustle going on around her just holding her own hands.

After the last round of shots her mind was buzzing. She had so much she wanted to tell Castle but it seemed her brain couldn't form the words, it wasn't an unpleasant feeling at all, just different. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off Castle. He was wearing her favourite blue button up shirt that brought out his eyes, and black dress pants. Her hand kept running up and down his thigh absent-minded going a little higher each time after a while he bent over and whispered in her ear.

"Any higher and we are going to be in a lot of trouble." He smiled at her and her hand stopped in place.

"Sorry."

"How are you feeling?" She saw a flash of concern splash across his face as she sat in silence.

"I feel great, don't worry about me."

"Ok but you tell me if you want to leave." The serious tone in his voice didn't match the feeling she was having and she decided then and there she was going to change that. She leaned towards him and placed a small kiss to the side of his cheek. That's when she heard it…

**Castle's POV**

If he thought the kiss to the side of his cheek was the thing that would shock him the most in that moment it was what happened next that truly blew his socks off. She moved so quickly away from him he thought something was wrong but then he watched as Kate, his Kate got up and started to scream along to all the lyrics of Kanye West's – Monster. It was quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen, she was swinging her hips as the dirty lyrics tumbled from her lips, people around her began to join in and suddenly everyone was screaming the lyrics into the air. Before he knew what was happening his body was moving towards her and suddenly in the middle of the dance floor they were grinding together. It started off as innocently as an action like that can be but by the end of it he would be lying if he said he didn't want to rip her clothes off right there and then.

"Now tell me Kate Beckett how do you know they lyrics to that particular song?" He whispered behind her once the song ended. They were still dancing together but it was nowhere near as intense as before.

"I work out all the time Castle, I need to let out my aggression somewhere and songs like that always seem to suit the mood."

"So Esposito?" He laughed into her ear.

"Would you actually believe if I said Ryan?'

"Always have to watch the quiet ones don't you?" She smiled at his response and molded her body closer to his as they danced together.

They stayed like that for a while until he heard his name called out in an unpleasant squeak. When he turned around he saw someone he just didn't want to see, ever again…

**Read and Review, Not going to lie it makes me write quicker**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou for all the reviews alerts etc, I really love it! I am not 100% where this story is going so if you have any ideas let me know! **

Anyway, on with the show…

Kate didn't even have to see the woman to know she probably wouldn't like her. Her nasial voice cut through the air like a knife piercing her ears. She instinctively took a step towards castle without even realising it.

"Ricky." The well-polished blond seemed to scream at castle. She planted a kiss to the side of his cheek and lingered there a little too long if you asked her.

"I haven't seen you here for ages, where have you been? What have you been doing? Are you seeing anyone? Do you have a new book coming out? Why are you coming here tonight?" She spoke so quickly Kate had a hard time keeping up.

Castle cut her off and answered the last question only. "I'm here with Kate." He gestured towards her but the blond bimbo barely glanced at her.

"So when you gonna come see me again?" She purred playing with castles shirt, the shirt he wore for her. Wait, what? The shirt he wore for her? Get a grip Kate he wore that shirt because he likes it not because you do. Castle was talking to the woman as she had an internal struggle with herself but pulled herself out of it when she heard her name.

"… Don't you think Kate?" She looked up at Castle and met his eyes.

"Hmm?" She questioned. She noticed that the blonde had finally seemed to see her. She looked Kate up and down and wrinkled her nose at her.

"Looks like your friends a little out of it, maybe it's time to send her home and party with the grown ups who can hold their liquor." Kate saw red, she didn't know if she wanted to slap the girl across the face or punch her. He fingers flexed and she moved to raise her hand when suddenly something hit her face. For a moment she thought the other girl had noticed her hand move and beat her to the punch but she quickly realised that it was Castles lips attaching to her own. His hand had moved to the side of her face and when his tongue asked for entrance she didn't try to resist. She lost herself in the kiss that felt so right, and when Castle pulled away (all too quickly for her liking) she let out a small murmur. He quickly pecked her lips again and looked her in the eye.

"What do you think baby? Should we go home?" She knew he was just acting to prove some kind of point to the woman but she couldn't help but smile and nod. He grabbed her hand and led her away from the woman. Kate looked back at the blonde woman, who was staring at them dumfounded and gave her a small smile and wave. That showed her, not that she did much to help the plan.

She noticed that castle was leading her up the stairs towards the exit. She grabbed his arm and he stopped.

"We don't have to go you know. If you wanted to stay see your friends you could, I can jump in a cab and go home." She stared up into his large eyes looking concerned.

He shrugged. "Meh, I was getting bored of the crowed anyway as long as your with me I'm fine." He smiled one of his dazzling smiles at her and continued to pull her out of the venue.

Once their feet hit the pavement the cold air wrapped around them. Castle hailed a cab and they pilled into the back of the cab. They sat close together in the cab almost touching. It was then she realised that he was still holding her hand, the pads of his thumb lightly stoking her knuckles.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to leave."

"No not that." She replied. "The thing with blondie. The show, the, the, kiss…" As she fumbled with the words her voice died off as she looked down into her lap.

With the hand he wasn't holding onto hers he grabbed her face and gently tilted it up so his eyes met hers. "I want you to know one thing Kate. Although you think it was all 'for show,' there was something very real about it and I don't regret it."

He smiled at her to reassure the look of confusion and worry that crossed her face. She smiled back at him to let him know she was ok.

"I'm not tired at all, why did we leave? Should we go somewhere else?"

"My place?'

"What about Alexis?"

"At Paige's."

"Martha?"

"Out gallivanting, she won't be home for a few days."

"Castle?" She said hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Take me back to your place." And with that she broke her gaze and turned towards the front, but not without moving closer to him and putting her hand on his thigh first.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for the late update but life's a little hectic anyway enough about me, on with the show…**

When they reached the elevator to Rick's loft he pushed her against the wall. His arms trapped her and his face pressed against hers in a kiss. Her hands snaked up into his hair and she opened her moth to him. His tongue felt good against hers and she let out a small moan. He grabbed her leg and hitched it over his hip and she felt his hands travel upwards. Her breath hitched and and she drew him impossibly closer. She heard the ding of the elevator and wasn't sure if she was happy to move this somewhere more private or a little sad because it meant she had o break contact with a man who was doing amazing things to her mouth.

"Rick…" She moaned into his mouth. He clearly took this as a sign of encouragement and deepened the kiss.

She pushed slightly on him. "Rick… Elevator..."

He seemed to understand but the break in contact she had expected didn't come. Instead she felt him hitch up her legs to his waist and move from the elevator. She giggled into the kiss as he moved them quite quickly down the hallway. Her feet dropped to the floor as he search for his keys.

She began to trail small we kisses down his neck in between saying, "Who'd… have…thought...you…could...move…so…quickly."

He smiled towards her. "When I have a good incentive there is not limit to what I can do."

She watched him intently as he pushed the front door open and pulled her through it quickly. He backed her into the door and gently pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hey." She replied.

He kissed her again and as the kiss became more heated the moved towards Rick's room. She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Somewhere up the stairs she slipped the belt from his dress pants and discarded that as well. When they reached his room he kicked the door shut and pushed her toward the bed. He unzipped the dress and quickly pulled it from her body. Then his eyes fell to her body. As his gaze moved over her body she felt a little self-conscious and moved her hands slightly to cover herself.

He moved closer to her and moved her face up to look deep into his eyes. "God Kate your beautiful."

She placed her hands either side of his face and mummed "Rick, I understand, I do, but sweet can wait."

He smiled at her for a moment the picked her up and moved her down onto the bed. Their lips met for what felt like the hundredth time but as far as Kate was concerned it was never going to be enough. She felt him unclip her bra and his lips attach to her nipple. His other hand came up and massaged her breast that was not attached to his mouth. Her back arched and she moaned out into the cool night air. She moved her hands down towards his pants and undid the fly slowly massaging his already hard erection. He moaned out and lightly bit her nipple in a response. He quickly removed his pants and then moved towards her panties.

She felt his breath near her ear as she continued to massage him. "Kate, baby, if you continue to do that we won't be having as much fun as we would like."

If it had been anyone else she would have been out of there in a flash for calling her 'baby' but she was too turned on to care. He removed her panties and began to stroke her folds.

"Rick…" She panted as he increased pressure.

Her hips bucked towards him. "Rick…If you don't stop…"

He quickly stilled his fingers and went back to kissing her. He then moved himself to her entrance, his tip nudging at her fold. Kate moaned out the anticipation almost too much. Then he was quickly inside her and they both let out load gasps of surprise and pleasure. They stilled for a moment enjoying each other until he decided it was time to move. He pumped in and out of her faster and faster and her breath was coming out in small pants. He reached down in between them playing with her clit as she scraped her fingernails down his back. He kissed down her neck as he continued to thrust into her. The frenzied movement began to meet its climax and Kate felt her eyes close and her head fall back. As she was just about to cum she hear Rick moan out.

"Kate…look at me." Her eyes snapped open and met his baby blues.

She screamed out as it hit her, her walls clenching around him as her body milked him of his last resolve. He moved a few more times and groaned. He collapsed onto her their sweaty body's gasping for breath.

He shifted slightly off her to lie by her side. He lazily kissed her forehead and brushed some of the hair slicked with sweat behind her ear.

"That was…" he whispered.

"Yeah." She replied.

He moved his hand down and grasp her own. "So now what?" He asked

She turned and looked at him, smirking. "I don't know but I'm not the least bit tired…"

**Review, review, review.**


End file.
